onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!
Japan intro In the japan intro, there's many characters fighting each other. Broggy witnesses arlong vs kuro. Django knocks out himself and buggy. Don Krieg is being captured by chaser. Alvida has a picnic with ms april fools day. Dorry sees Mr5 and Valintimes day chasing pandaman. Wapol is eating Mr3. Robin is easily defeating Tashigi. Zolo vs Mr1. Sanji vs Mr2. Nami vs ms Newyears eve. Chopper and Ussop vs Mr4's team. Luffy vs Mr0. Shanks vs Mihawk. Tashigi and Smoker vs Mr0. Jango, fullboy and Mr2 are tied by Hina. Whyper vs straw hat and Gunfall. Zolo vs buggy and cabaji. Ussop losses his ussop pound while teaming with Nami and chopper against kuro. Sanji vs Don Krieg. Nami is defeating arlong. Wapol is being defeated by chopper. Robin vs Mr0. Eneru vs luffy. Ussop is beaten by kong fu dewgongs while luffy defeats the rest. Sanji and Nami outsmart Buggy. Chopper and luffy do an eating contest against Blackbeard. Luffy vs zolo and nami. Zolo vs nami and ussop. Nami activates a trap that chases sanji and ussop. Ussop uses ussop pound against chopper and sanji. Sanji cooks for robin and ignores chopper. Chopper attacks luffy and robin. Robin attacks luffy and zolo who have treasure. Luffy and zolo vs Nami and Sanji in a boat game. Robin and Sanji shoot ussop in a hoop while chopper watches. Teams At the end of the intro, there's some team-ups, some with unlikely teams while some make sense. Luffy, Don kreig and Arlong. Kuro, zolo, hayena and whyper. ussop pirates, hatchi and gamion. Sanji with the girls. :>_<' :Nope... Can't make out what your trying to say here Pikazilla... Whats going on? One-Winged Hawk 22:32, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Um, not only can I not figure out what your point is... That's also not the Japanese intro to Grand Battle Rush... ^^;; That seems to be a combination of the ones from Grand Battle 2, maybe some Grand Battle 3, and then Pirates Carnival. None of that stuff's in the Rush opening. ^^ --Murasaki 00:01, 29 March 2007 (UTC) It's Alabasta The name "Arabasta" is just a mistranslation. - BattleFranky202 13:31, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Redid Page Yuck! this page felt like a FAQ when I looked at it. Okay I've reordered things and dropped the layoit of support characters... This is something I've been dying to do on wikipedia but couldn't be bothered to do becuase it involves 10x the work on wikipedia. I'm shocked we still have the game set out like this, but thats another issue. I know we've lost what types of support the support characters are, but we're not a FAQ, its not our job to supply people with that info. The reorganisation is just to compensate for the whole page being both about the Japanese and American version. Its easier to keep areanas, character, etc together and just list the underneath as removed rather then have all the removed things together in a confusing mess. One-Winged Hawk 10:22, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Split articles between Japanese and English Considering this is the One Piece Wikia, I think we should split the articles. One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush is the Japanese game, and should have it's own article, it should NOT be infused with the English (in which the English version is dominant)Buuhan1 01:04, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Its the same game... Just with changes and features removed. There is no need for a split. "Shonen Jump's One Piece Grand Battle!" and "Grand Battle! Rush!" are the same game. --One-Winged Hawk 06:49, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Ratings We need some game ratings on these games, though I'm a gamer I don't usually go looking for ratings... So apart from Gamestop I don't know where else to look. So we need to start looking for these sites, apart from gamestop what else is out there thats reliable. One-Winged Hawk 21:37, December 7, 2009 (UTC)